


Silence

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes the silence of an empty room. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тишина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787900) by [dontshootthedomrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootthedomrist/pseuds/dontshootthedomrist)



Harry Potter likes the silence of an empty room. For as long as he can remember he had been locked in his cupboard for days on end for the slightest infraction. On those days his only companions were the dust mites that he had somehow conjured to life. Harry has never quite gotten the hang of speaking and though he loved the freedom of flying, Harry has never quite gotten used to wide open spaces. Some days Harry feels like an island, floating along, disconnected from the rest of the world. Though Harry has many friends he sometimes feels like he doesn't know how to truly connect with another person.

Every person big and small needs a safety net a place where they feel most like themselves. Hermione the girl who needs to know everything about everyone feels safest with ink stained fingers, contemplating the meaning of existence and wondering how exactly she can become Hogwarts first muggle born headmaster. Hagrid whose heart is as big as his body needs a nice hot cup of tea and a forest full of his friends, an odd assortment of creatures that he has encountered over the years. Severus enjoys the art of creation, spending his days in the lab bottling perfection with each successful potion created he is one step closer to acceptance, approval, reprieval from sin. The Headmaster dreams Technicolor dreams of purple and raspberries and of a love long gone. He carves his lover's name in soap, it does not matter that his lover is long dead or even that he was the one who killed him. The Headmaster hopes that if he scrubs hard enough, one day he will wash his love right out of his skin. But Ron is the most simple of all, Ron needs Harry.

Sometimes when the world gets to overwhelming Harry needs to hide. Ever since he has discovered the Room of Requirement Harry only visits one place. A room that molds itself to our desires shrinks itself into an indiscernible closet big enough to only fit four pairs of trousers, three jackets, and perhaps if one tried hard enough two teenage boys. Most would find this space too confining but Harry likes the smell of dust and the feel of cloth between his fingers. Ever since Sirius's death Harry has been paying weekly visits to his safe haven at half past three every Thursday morning. It takes Ron five weeks to notice where Harry is disappearing to. As soon as Ron discovers the place he does what every other boy in love would do he crawls into the closet and joins him. At these times he wraps his entire body around Harry so that it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Most times Ron doesn't ever utter a single word instead he just holds him as Harry cries. In between his tears Harry likes to think of how perfectly their two bodies fit together, he likes to lay his head on Ron's heart and listen to its steady beat. Although Harry likes the silence he like the sound of Ron's beating heart even more. Sometimes Ron will break the silence with words of comfort. He whispers "I don't know how to live in a world where you don't exist." And for one single moment Harry will be happy to be alive. After all not every lost soul is a lost cause.

Author's Note: This story kind of grew out of proportion initially I thought, what might an emotionally wounded Harry need to feel most comfortable and then I wanted to relate it to a Harry obsessed Ron. But then I thought of what some of the other characters needed to connect with other people and it kind of grew from there. Sorry if it's kind of weird and definitely not my best Harry/Ron. But please let me know what you think in a review.


End file.
